1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing intravascular stents, wherein the intravascular stent has its inner surface treated to promote the migration of endothelial cells onto the inner surface of the intravascular stent.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of intravascular stents have been used in recent years. An intravascular stent generally refers to a device used for the support of living tissue during the healing phase, including the support of internal structures. Intravascular stents, or stents, placed intraluminally, as by use of a catheter device, have been demonstrated to be highly efficacious in initially restoring patency to sites of vascular occlusion. Intravascular stents, or stents, may be of the balloon-expandable type, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,665; 5,102,417; or 5,195,984, which are distributed by Johnson & Johnson Interventional Systems, of Warren, N.J., as the Palmaz™ and the Palmaz-Schatz™ balloon-expandable stents or balloon expandable stents of other manufacturers, as are known in the art. Other types of intravascular stents are known as self-expanding stents, such as Nitinol coil stents or self-expanding stents made of stainless steel wire formed into a zigzag tubular configuration.
Intravascular stents are used, in general, as a mechanical means to solve the most common problems of percutaneous balloon angioplasty, such as elastic recoil and intimal dissection. One problem intraluminal stent placement shares with other revascularization procedures, including bypass surgery and balloon angioplasty, is restenosis of the artery. An important factor contributing to this possible reocclusion at the site of stent placement is injury to, and loss of, the natural nonthrombogenic lining of the arterial lumen, the endothelium. Loss of the endothelium, exposing the thrombogenic arterial wall matrix proteins, along with the generally thrombogenic nature of prosthetic materials, initiates platelet deposition and activation of the coagulation cascade. Depending on a multitude of factors, such as activity of the fibrinolytic system, the use of anticoagulants, and the nature of the lesion substrate, the result of this process may range from a small mural to an occlusive thrombus. Secondly, loss of the endothelium at the interventional site may be critical to the development and extent of eventual intimal hyperplasia at the site. Previous studies have demonstrated that the presence of an intact endothelial layer at an injured arterial site can significantly inhibit the extent of smooth muscle cell-related intimal hyperplasia. Rapid re-endothelialization of the arterial wall, as well as endothelialization of the prosthetic surface, or inner surface of the stent, are therefore critical for the prevention of low-flow thrombosis and for continued patency. Unless endothelial cells from another source are somehow introduced and seeded at the site, coverage of an injured area of endothelium is achieved primarily, at least initially, by migration of endothelial cells from adjacent arterial areas of intact endothelium.
Although an in vitro biological coating to a stent in the form of seeded endothelial cells on metal stents has been previously proposed, there are believed to be serious logistic problems related to live-cell seeding, which may prove to be insurmountable. Thus, it would be advantageous to increase the rate at which endothelial cells from adjacent arterial areas of intact endothelium migrate upon the inner surface of the stent exposed to the flow of blood through the artery. At present, most intravascular stents are manufactured of stainless steel and such stents become embedded in the arterial wall by tissue growth weeks to months after placement. This favorable outcome occurs consistently with any stent design, provided it has a reasonably low metal surface and does not obstruct the fluid, or blood, flow through the artery. Furthermore, because of the fluid dynamics along the inner arterial walls caused by blood pumping through the arteries, along with the blood/endothelium interface itself, it has been desired that the stents have a very smooth surface to facilitate migration of endothelial cells onto the surface of the stent. In fact, it has been reported that smoothness of the stent surface after expansion is crucial to the biocompatibility of a stent, and thus, any surface topography other than smooth is not desired. Christoph Hehriein, et al., Influence of Surface Texture and Charge On the Biocompatibility of Endovascular Stents, Coronary Artery Disease, Vol. 6, pages 581-586 (1995). After the stent has been coated with serum proteins, the endothelium grows over the fibrin-coated metal surface on the inner surface of the stent until a continuous endothelial layer covers the stent surface, in days to weeks. Endothelium renders the thrombogenic metal surface protected from thrombus deposition, which is likely to form with slow or turbulent flow. At present, all intravascular stents made of stainless steel, or other alloys or metals, are provided with an extremely smooth surface finish, such as is usually obtained by electropolishing the metallic stent surfaces. Although presently known intravascular stents, specific including the Palmaz™ and Palmaz-Schatz™ balloon-expandable stents have been demonstrated to be successful in the treatment of coronary disease, as an adjunct to balloon angioplasty, intravascular stents could be even more successful and efficacious, if the rate and/or speed of endothelial cell migration onto the inner surface of the stent could be increased. It is believed that providing at least one groove disposed in the inner surface of a stent increases the rate of migration of endothelial cells upon the inner surface of the stent after it has been implanted. Accordingly, the art has sought methods and apparatus for manufacturing an intravascular stent with at least one groove disposed in the inner surface of the stent.